


Call Me Master!

by WritingBAMF



Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, I feel dirty, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, This is so dirty, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, bokuroo - Freeform, choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBAMF/pseuds/WritingBAMF
Summary: "I would never beg you to fuck me!" He said to Tetsuro a week ago."What do you mean you would never?" Tetsuro squints at him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Call Me Master!

**Author's Note:**

> I was raised catholic, I went to catholic school I have no business writting 3k words of pure gay porn but here i am
> 
> You can check my Twitter here:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingBamf)  
> My amazing amazing friend is going to try and make some art for my stories this week, check out her Twitter!!  
> [Abo's Twitter](https://twitter.com/abo_gadro)

It's honestly Koutaro's fault that he is in the situation he is now. He is trying to play a practice game, but his nerves are on edge. Frankly, all of him is on edge. He gets benched after the first set.

"Bokuto! What's going on?" Kiyoomi asks him when the game ends.

"I made a mistake." He whines and pulls on his hair.

"Bokuto-san!" Shouyo hops in front of him. "What's wrong." 

"This is your fault!" He points at Shouyo with a frown on his face.

"My fault?" They all look at Shouyo. "What did I do?!"

_"I would never beg you to fuck me!" He said to Tetsuro a week ago._

_"What do you mean you would never?" Tetsuro squints at him._

_"How did our questions turn into that?" Kenma asks Shouyo, who is sitting next to him._

_"I thought they'd take this better." Shouyo shrugs._

_"There's nothing wrong with bondage." Kenma tries to push them away from each other. "And there's nothing wrong with not being into being a sub."_

_"Well, I won't fuck you ever again if you don't beg for it." Tetsuro crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue._

_"Whatever you say." Koutaro laughs, unbothered._

_"Kuroo, you're acting like a kid." Kenma sighs._

_"I feel like this was our fault." Shouyo whispers._

It's been a week, and Tetsuro hasn't even touched him at all. He's tried to walk naked in front of him while he's doing work or watching T.V. He's walked in on him showering, but when he tried to get into the bath, Tetsuro walked out. 

He is not ignoring him, just denying him, and himself, the pleasures of life. Three days ago, he started moaning while he eats. That's killing Koutaro, and it's killing his game at court. He's thankful that they don't have any official games soon because he's about to rut into the volleyball court. 

Tetsuro will eat and moan at each and every bite; at the end, he licks his whole ten fingers. Koutaro knows this is affecting him too. He's been seeing a constant boner in his boyfriend's pants, but his pride is bigger. 

Koutaro has tried to do everything, but he doesn't want to do what he knows will work for sure. That would be like losing, and their competitiveness from back in High School is still very much alive more often than not. They're competitive in sex, mostly. Since they don't work in the same field anymore, they sometimes play volleyball one on one. Sometimes, when Tetsuro doesn't notice, Koutaro doesn't spike as hard as he can or makes it easier for Tetsuro to block it. He whines and huffs for the sake of the act, but Tetsuro's bright smile is worth it. 

He knows what he has to do. He wants to do it. He has to set his pride aside. 

"Okay, Bokuto." Shugo Meian, his captain, says one day. "If you don't fix whatever is going on with you by Monday, you're going to get benched for our next match."

"Bokuto-san! You can't!" Shouyo yells. "We have to win this match against Kageyama, or he will have more wins than me!" 

"Ugh!" He groans. "Fine, fine, I'll do it!"

He plans it all out and reads about it online. He even goes shopping. He's sure he's going to like this, it seems interesting. And if Tetsuro looks interested, maybe they can try it the other way around next time. 

It's a Saturday when he decides to test his plan out. He's never had to ask for anything from Tetsuro, he's always just been take take take, and Tetsuro would give him whatever he wanted. Afraid of him going into one of his down moods, he assumes. And even though it's been a long time since that happened, the habit seemed to stick. 

"Please have sex with me!" Koutaro says as soon as Tetsuro walks in from an early meeting. 

"No." 

"Please, I can't stand it anymore!" Tetsuro sits down on the couch and turns on the T.V. "Come on! I know you want to!" He stands in front of him.

"I'm still offended, you know." He frowns, not looking at him. "I _would_ beg you."

"Please!" He whines. Tetsuro side-eyes him, and the motherfucker smirks. 

"That's not begging, baby." He turns the T.V. louder. "Try harder." 

Koutaro groans and gets up from the couch. He is going to have to bring the big guns. He already spent money on it. It better be worth it.

He is standing behind Tetsuro, still sitting on the couch. He's not sure he can keep up the act with a straight face, but he is willing to try. Maybe Tetsuro does want this, maybe he is into this, and if it will make him happy, Koutaro is willing to try new things. Perhaps it's not about pride at all. Maybe it's just love, and he loves Tetsuro. 

"Tetsu." He says Tetsuro doesn't look back, only hmmm in response. "Tetsu!" 

"Ko, I'm trying to watch this." Tetsuro breathes out.

Koutaro sighs, knowing he has to work harder for it. Tetsuro knows precisely what he's doing. He's trying to avoid the whole process of begging, which is entirely new to him. He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly as he walks closer and jumps over the couch. He kneels in front of Tetsuro, who is trying his best to ignore him. 

"Please." Koutaro whines. "Please, master. I'll do anything you say." Tetsuro's eyes snap down to his face from the screen. Koutaro's head is nuzzling at Tetsuro's inner thigh. He eyes him from his head to his knees, taking it all in. His expression makes everything worth it.

When Tetsuro looks away from the T.V. screen and into his boyfriend's eyes, he sees something there he's never seen before. As he keeps exploring his body, he notices things that are out of place. There's a headband on Koutaro's head that holds two black triangles, simulating cat ears. On his neck, there's a black choker with a golden sleighbell that chings whenever koutaro moves his head. He's wearing golden briefs that combine perfectly with the jingle on his neck. He almost doesn't notice the thigh highs, but he does.

Something clicks on Tetsuro's head, and his whole body warms up with a known heat. He's been turned on for the past couple of days, but he's been dreaming about a moment like this for his entire relationship (probably his whole life, but he's not about to get into details right now). He puts his thumb inside of Koutaro's mouth, and he sees his eyes perk up. He's been avoiding looking him in the eye, knowing if he did, he would've forgotten all about him being angry. Because he is not angry anymore, he wants to know how riled up he can get Koutaro when he doesn't get what he wants. 

"You've been a very naughty kitten, Kou." Tetsuro purrs close to his face.

"I have, haven't I?" Koutaro looks him in the eye, keeping a straight face. "

"Yes." Tetsuro's imagined a scene quite like this a thousand times, but he has no words. So he kisses him; tenderly at first, but he misses his touch. He starts to kiss him more aggressively. "My sweet, sweet kitten. I think you need to be punished." 

"This is very out of character," Koutaro whispers. "But I'm feeling this."

Tetsuro barks out a laugh and holds Koutaro's face with both hands.

"Me too."

"Will you please fuck me?" 

"Call me master, baby." Tetsuro grins.

"Please, master. I'll do anything for you."

"That's more like it." 

Tetsuro stands up, takes Koutaro's hand, and leads him to the bedroom. As he walks in, he sees a black rope on the bed. He sits down on the mattress as he takes it and chuckles. 

"You know." He sighs. "I've never done anything like this." 

"I know." Koutaro sits down beside him. "But if you want to try, I'm willing to."

"Let's save this for another day." He looks at him in the eye and throws the rope off the bed. "Today, I want something different."

"Let me touch you," Koutaro says as they are making out on the bed. 

"No, and if you keep demanding stuff from me, _I'm_ going to stop touching _you_." Koutaro moans out a whimper.

Tetsuro sits down on his heels, his mouth watering with the view. Koutaro's legs are trembling, his torso sustained by his elbows. He is biting his lip, almost smiling at him. The hairband loose on his head, about to fall down. He puts his hands down and squeezes muscled thighs hard enough to earn a whimper. 

"I'll give you what you want, baby." He breathes out as he gets closer to Koutaro's face. "If you ask nicely." 

"Suck me off, master," Koutaro says, looking straight at Tetsuro's eyes. "Please, master."

"Okay." Tetsuro mouths at Koutaro's neck. "But I'll take my time."

He kisses Koutaro in the mouth, swallowing a moan. He leaves a trail of saliva across his skin as he mouths at his jawline. He takes his earlobe in between his lips and sucks on it. Koutaro moans harder. He knows there's a sweet spot behind his ear, and he licks and sucks around it. Koutaro is a mess of whimpers, and he hasn't even made it down his neck yet. 

Tetsuro mouths and nibbles the skin on Koutaro's neck. His hands on Koutaro's chest move up and down with his breathing. He can feel his heart beating erratically. He follows his way down, sucking a mark on Koutaro's neck, following with one over his clavicle. He licks his left nipple, earning yet another whimper. Slightly louder than the last one. 

"P-please, master." Tetsuro sucks on his nipple, nibbling on it with his teeth. Koutaro is a mess; he is crying and whimpering. "Ugh, Tetsu. You're so good." Tetsuro stops what he is doing. "W-what." Tetsuro grabs Koutaro's face with one hand, lifts it up, and stares into his eyes. 

"Call." He says. "Me." He stops with every word. "Master."

"Yes, master." Tetsuro feels his whimpers on his groin. "Please continue what you're doing, master." 

Tetsuro continues his way, marking his boyfriend's chest with small round bruises that will be there for at least a week. When he reaches the hem of his briefs, he sucks one last mark above it and then looks up.

"Do you want me to take these off?" Koutaro nods frantically. "With my teeth?" Koutaro moans at that. "Beg."

"Please, please, please." Koutaro breathes in profoundly, Tetsuro can make up a tear falling down from his eye. It happens when he is really turned on. The first time Tetsuro sucked him off, Koutaro cried. "Please take them off, master."

Tetsuro grabs cloth with his teeth and holds Koutaro's hips up so he can pull on his underwear with just his teeth. Koutaro whimpers at how slowly Tetsuro moves. He whines when his cock is finally free from tight briefs. He usually leaves underwear midway, and Koutaro kicks it off, but this time he takes it all the way to his feet, going over delicate black lace. 

He breathes over the thighs but doesn't touch. At the hem of the lace, he stops and breathes there. He looks up, and Koutaro looks back, expectant.

"What?" Tetsuro says with a smile.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You only asked me to take them off." He tips his head to the side. Koutaro finds it endearing on better days; right now, he's desperate. His dick is right there, a couple centimeters from Tetsuro's mouth. He's having a hard time finding words. 

"Please, please." He begs. "Please, touch me, master. I'll do anything you want."

"Gladly." He smirks.

Tetsuro mouths at the inside of Koutaro's thighs until his nose is nuzzling against coarse hair. 

"You're so hard for me already, baby." 

"Yes, master. Only for you." He moans. 

"You're being very good; you deserve a prize." 

Koutaro moans as Tetsuro's mouth swallows the tip of his cock, and starts bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking in more of Koutaro every time. He slurps the saliva dripping down his mouth and lifts his head. Koutaro's length leaves his mouth with a _blop_. He grabs Koutaro's cock with his hand and licks the precum from the slit. Koutaro's legs tremble. 

"F-fuck." 

Tetsuro licks Koutaro from base to tip a couple of times. Koutaro keeps moaning and twitching. Koutaro moans harder each time, and the sound goes straight to Tetsuro's own erection. He takes Koutaro's length into his mouth and keeps going until his nose touches skin; then, he sucks hard as he pulls his mouth off. 

"Stop!" Koutaro yells before Tetsuro puts his mouth on him again.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuro sounds alarmed. 

"Wait." Koutaro can barely speak. He closes his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Tetsuro climbs up the bed until he is sitting down beside Koutaro's head. 

"Yeah, just wait." He breathes deeply. "It's been a while." He chuckles.

"It has."

"I don't want to come yet." 

"Are you sure?" Tetsuro's hand moves slowly towards his crotch area.

"No." Koutaro pouts at him. Tetsuro chuckles. 

"It's alright, baby," Tetsuro says. "Do you want to fuck me?" Koutaro shakes his head. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, master." 

Tetsuro will never get tired of hearing this. 

He grabs the lub and a condom from the drawer next to the bed. 

"On your hands and knees," Tetsuro says as he uncaps the small bottle. Koutaro complies. The bell on his neck chimes as he moves. He stretches his arms in front of him and presses his hips up. "You're so hot, baby."

"Only for you, master." He smiles. "Only for you."

"It better be." Tetsuro pours lub on his right hand. "Are you ready?" 

He hears the bell as Koutaro nods. He teases at the entrance with his thumb, wet with lub. He's surprised Koutaro has lasted this long, it's been a couple of days, and he knows for a fact Koutaro hasn't even touched himself. He takes his time. He's never allowed himself to be in charge of what's happening. It's always been 'give Koutaro what he wants.' Giving pleasure has always been the root of his own. 

Now, being in charge of what happens, he feels powerful. So he puts the tip of his middle finger inside Koutaro and starts circling it around. Koutaro hasn't stopped trembling or whining. He's always been very vocal, but not today. Tetsuro thinks it's because he's afraid he'll moan his name and he will stop again. 

But Tetsuro wouldn't stop, not now. He keeps circling his finger for a short while. Then he proceeds to push it in more and keeps moving it inside. He curls it up and takes his time. Koutaro is tight, and he can only imagine how it'll feel inside of him. He presses a second finger, and Koutaro moans. 

"Stop teasing." He breathes out. 

Tetsuro keeps prepping him with two fingers, scissoring them and curling to loosen him up nicely. When he's ready for it, he puts a third finger in. When he bends them, he reaches that particular spot inside Koutaro that makes him go mad. He keeps hitting that spot with his fingers and feels Koutaro tense. He stops and looks up. 

Koutaro's face is all scrunched in an expression of bliss, but also, he is making an effort. Tetsuro knows if he keeps going. He will come sooner than they both want, so he takes his fingers out of him and hears Koutaro sigh.

"Are you ready for me now, baby?"

Koutaro nods rapidly, bell chiming at the same rhythm. Tetsuro grabs the condom and opens it with his teeth. Koutaro whines again. He puts the condom on and pours lub on it. He grabs Koutaro's hips with one hand and lines himself up with the other. He enters him slowly, as slow as he's been doing all the rest. He is tight, even with all the prepping he's done. 

Once he's in as deep as he can, he stops moving. He hears Koutaro breathe in deeply as he lifts his head from the pillow. 

"You fill me up so good, master."

How Koutaro can keep this sub facade in his current state is a mystery to Tetsuro. But he enjoys it all the same. It's been a while for Koutaro, and it's been a while for him too. Without a touch on his side, he is ready to end this. But he wants to prolong it as much as humanly possible. He starts moving again, slowly. In and out, working a steady rhythm. He is giving both him and Koutaro a chance to gather themselves and breathe. 

All of a sudden, he pulls out and lines himself up from a different angle. He knows Koutaro's body, has been sizing him up for years. He knows before he hears it that Koutaro is going to moan even louder. He pushes in and hits that same spot he's been hitting with his fingers. He continues to hit it, moving faster.

Koutaro's moans are now a never-ending choir of _yes, yes, tetsu, you're so good, fuck, tetsu, yes._ And his voice sings a song quite like his boyfriend's. _Baby, Kou, you feel so good, fuck, kou, kou, baby._

It's not long Koutaro is yelling at him and coming undone. He keeps fucking him through his orgasm, finally reaching his own. He grips Koutaro's hips hard. He knows he is going to leave bruises from where his fingertips lay now. Koutaro's skin white around them from the strength that's pressing it down. 

He slows down, and Koutaro's whines are now only soft cries and whimpers. He pulls out, takes the condom off, and falls on his back next to Koutaro. He ties a knot on the condom and throws it, he hopes, into the garbage. 

Koutaro lies on his back before he is climbing up on him, cuddling him. The whole bed is a mess of sweat and Koutaro's cum. They're going to have to clean this up. It seems like he's been having to do a lot of cleaning lately.

"Can I be the master next time?" Koutaro whispers, already falling asleep. 

"Sure, baby." Tetsuro chuckles. "Whatever you want." 

[](https://twitter.com/abo_gadro)

[](https://twitter.com/abo_gadro)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this too!


End file.
